


戒「上」

by iburl



Series: 戒 [1]
Category: jlb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburl/pseuds/iburl





	戒「上」

warning：**本文严重三观不正！本文严重三观不正！本文严重三观不正！**

如有不适，请立刻退出，本文不接受因不接受剧情而产生的恶意攻击。

刘长健X毕男 私设**双方各有家庭！各有家庭！各有家庭！**

warning：**本文严重三观不正！本文严重三观不正！本文严重三观不正！**

**如有不适，请立刻退出，**本文不接受因不接受剧情而产生的恶意攻击。

另：川航无直飞巴黎航线，本文涉及的其他航线在起落时间方面或有虚构。

-

毕男一直向往的爱情是一屋两人三餐四季。一屋确确实实有了，虽然是异国的协议酒店中普通的一间大床房。两人也有了，她想浴室外的人应该正抽着烟来享受他的贤者时间。三餐是不太可能，她从未和门外的人同飞过一班，自然也就没有机会在饭点去驾驶舱给他送餐的机会，而每次他们匆匆见面，忙着做爱，顾不得吃一顿正经饭，随意买的无论是汉堡还是牛角包只配填饱他们的肚子。至于四季，毕男和他从严格意义上来讲也没有认识超过一年。

“你去洗吧。”毕男裹着酒店的大浴巾从浴室出来，低着头找不知被踢到哪儿的鞋穿。房间静悄悄的，她抬头才发现房间里的人没了，不过他的行李箱还在，没拆开的一次性内裤的包装袋和新拆的杜蕾斯盒子随意扔在打开的行李箱上。

毕男没多想人去哪儿，从自己行李箱里找到吹风机，装上转换插头，坐在床沿开始刷着手机吹头发。她点开微信，除了各种工作群，第一条个人消息就是刘长健发的，他说他老婆临时给他打电话，他先回自己的房间一趟。

没错，刘长健是有老婆的，不过这件事是毕男和他第二次上床的时候才知道的。虽然两个人同属一家公司，尽管也一起当过先进工作者，但那时一个是常年飞国际线的机长，一个是一直奋战在国内线的乘务长，还是没什么交集去了解彼此，更何况婚姻状况本是私事。她记得那天她照常去洗澡，发现洗漱台上那枚素圈，她先开始以为是她自己随手搁的，拿起来仔细看却发现不是同一个。毕男已婚的事，刘长健第一次遇见她的时候就知道了，但是她完全不知道刘长健结婚了，刘长健没说，她也没问过。

毕男记得那天她拿着那个小玩意冲出了浴室，刘长健正站在窗口抽烟，她举着那个圈走进他的视线，可是刘长健只是睨了一眼，毫不在意地吸掉最后一口烟，偏了头吐出烟雾，在摁灭烟头的时候转身去了浴室洗澡。

毕男当时觉得自己有点可笑，不过是上过两次床的炮友，她有什么资格对人家的正常生活指手画脚，何况她也有一枚戒指，倒是公平得可以，是实实在在地各取所需，更何况如果没有这枚戒指，他们两个人也不会突然走到一起。

毕男和刘长健第一次正式见面是毕男申请飞国际线不到一个月的时候，那天毕男飞巴黎。巴黎是浪漫之都，任何人都想在塞纳河畔左岸，喝一杯咖啡，觅一段露水情缘。只是航班落地就已经晚上了，咖啡是没有机会了，对行政酒廊不感兴趣的她，撇下一众同事，打车去了市区的酒吧。

毕男点了一杯酒，一坐就是俩小时，拒绝了所有搭讪，但没有拒绝任何一杯赠酒。然后她就醉了，结账的时候，那枚躺在钱夹里的戒指就莫名其妙地掉到了地上，然后滚到了计划以上厕所为由脱身酒局的刘长健的脚下。他们俩同时蹲下去捡，但是那枚戒指被刘长健先捡起来了。

刘长健觉得自己当时似乎也喝多了一样，他把那枚戒指捡起来的时候，看到了一双勾人魂魄的眼睛，不是那种典型的东方美，仿佛是进了欧洲就入乡随俗的漂亮眼睛，在灯光昏暗的酒吧，突然亮进了他的心里。

“谢谢。”

这是两人初次认识，毕男说的第一句话。萍水相逢，本就要离开酒吧的毕男并没有打算多说第二句话，但是第二句话很快就来了。

“谢谢。”

这是第二句话。毕男离开酒吧的时候尽量走着直线，然后就碰到了在门口端着酒瓶喝酒的黑人，上前搭讪的黑人说着她听不懂的法语。然后刘长健就又出现了，也说着她听不懂的法语，语气很差，但是效果很好，黑人走了。

然而这两句谢谢，都没有得到一句回应，刘长健很快就转身离开了。毕男看着他的背影，突然觉得英雄救美这种桥段再任何年代任何时间都一点都不过时，和丈夫聚少离多的她突然有了一些奇怪的想法，这个想法一直在她心里生根，在那一天，那一夜，那个瞬间，破土而出。

“送我回家吧。”毕男冲着那个背影说。

“你家在哪儿？”刘长健听到身后的人在说话，他想她在异国他乡说母语，应该只会对他讲，他站定，开了口，但是没有回头，他觉得如果他回头，那么不会是个好兆头。因为他动心了，在结婚七年，女儿四岁，家庭话题除了孩子就是孩子的这一年，他突然有了冲动，那是一种保护欲，让他挺身而出，对着那个黑人说：离我太太远点。

“Novotel，在机场附近。”似乎喝了酒就可以变成另一人，或者说是变成另一个自己。毕男其实很后悔第一次见面的轻佻，因为她很大胆地走到刘长健面前，然后近身凑到他耳边说了地址。

“顺路，走吧。”

酒气混着香气从刘长健的耳朵冲进他的大脑，他下意识地双手插了兜，退了一步，然后面无表情地答应了这个请求。不过让毕男没想到的是，这个男人居然会让她穿着高跟鞋走十几分钟一起去坐地铁回酒店。九月巴黎的风在夜晚迎着面并不暖和，刘长健把西装外套脱下来搭在毕男露着的肩膀上，两个人没有并肩，一前一后，没人说话。

午夜的地铁站没什么人，自然也就没什么车。两人走到地铁口才后知后觉地用谷歌查了查地图，发现末班车早已错过。刘长健退出谷歌地图，点进了uber，准备打一辆uber回去，但是却被另一只手点了取消行程。

“我自己打车了。”

“我也住这家酒店。”

Uber到的时候，刘长健没有绅士地坐进副驾驶，而是跟着毕男一起坐进了车后座。毕男不用猜也知道他必然也是航空公司的人，因为这是一家协议酒店，几乎所有机组都在这家酒店落脚。刘长健长得既不像是空少，也不像安全员，更不会是机上翻译员，那么显而易见，他是一名机长。所以毕男更后悔了，或许她刚才不应该和刘长健有过多交流的，有损公司形象。

“你先进去吧。”刘长健开了车门让毕男下车，然后站在路边从兜里掏出一包烟，不过他摸了摸裤兜，打火机落在了酒吧。

“嗯？好。”毕男以为他要避嫌，刚想说这么晚了也不会有什么人能碰着，不过人家既然要抽烟，那她也不便打扰了，而且或许他就是想快点撇掉她呢。

“我们是一个公司的。”刘长健点了火吸了一口烟，冲着毕男解释，烟雾模糊了刘长健的脸，还有看向毕男的眼神。刘长健坐在车上的时候就想起来了这个人，连续几年获得先进，业务水平极佳，升任乘务长的速度也很快，他就说为什么他觉得她的眼睛那么熟悉。他还记得有一次与他相熟的机长和他聊她，说她美则美矣，却是冰山美人，而且英年早婚。他想到刚才毕男的举动，觉得传言不可尽信。

“那我先走了，衣服还你。”刘长健的话让毕男想起，原来他们早就见过，在五月的表彰大会上，她是他后一批上台领奖的人。她记得她的同事对她说，那个台上的站在最中间的刘机长以前是开轰炸机的，转业飞的民航，技术超级好，人也长的帅，就是不知道结没结婚。她记得当时远远地看了他一眼，脸挺黑，领了奖也没有什么高兴的意思，不过领导倒是笑得合不拢嘴。

毕男把衣服脱下来给刘长健，转身离开，依然走路走不了直线，她能感觉到有一种灼热的视线在盯着她，她抬手冲着身后的人摇了摇手，她知道他看得见。刘长健当然看得见，看得见她长裙随风裹住她曼妙的曲线，他觉得自己有点醉了，不然怎么还是能在风中闻到她的香气。

“怎么回来这么晚？”毕男突然庆幸她和刘长健没同时出现在电梯间里，不然他们两个就会同时撞见她的主任乘务长。

“下次签过到之后就别出去了，好好休息调整时差，明天晚上才飞，白天再出去玩。”主任乘务长一手提拔毕男，自然对于这种偷溜出去的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，她们一同进了电梯，然后再电梯门关上之前，她看到了刘长健，她下意识地摁了开门键。

“刘机长。”主任乘务长主动打了招呼。

“张姐。”刘长健目不斜视，手上搭着西装，笔直地站在电梯里。

“刘机长明天飞？”

“嗯。”刘长健单音收尾，给两位女士侧身让了位，电梯门开，刘长健看了一眼楼层，自然等待电梯门合上。

“您和刚才那位刘机长熟么？”

“以前搭过几次班，他不是和你一起得过好几次先进么？你不认识？

”没什么印象，我这不是才转到国际。“

”那刚好，他要转国内飞了，你不也就是在国际转一圈就回去了？说不定你们能搭档，听说领导有意让他回去飞高高原航线。“

主任乘务长走到了自己的房间便没再扯别人的闲话，只是叮嘱了毕男别学着其他乘务搞代购，然后注意人身安全。毕男看着主任乘务长的门关上，鬼使神差地返回了电梯间，她有预感，神兵会天降。

不过，毕男坐在电梯间门口的沙发上等了一个小时，电梯门没有开过一次。

这是他们第一次有交集，一个寡言，一个多话。

第二次见，是在布拉格。刘长健和机组的人走出酒店的时候，余光看到了那个背影，他一眼断定那个人就是毕男。距离上一次在巴黎见面已经过去了小一个月，他以为不过是偶然平凡的一天，没想到还能见第二次。

刘长健跟着大家走进餐厅的时候，刻意走在了最后，他点开了联系人那一栏的小红点，是十几天前毕男请求添加好友的请求，他点了同意，然后给她发了第一条微信：我是刘长健。毕男收到这条消息的时候刚刷了门卡进门，如果不是刘长健的提醒，她甚至都忘了她主动试图添加刘长健好友的事。

”刘哥，咱们还能一起飞几段国际啊？“

”不着急，明年开春了再说。“刘长健喝了一杯苹果酒，盘子里的肘子倒是没吃几口。他这几天没什么胃口，妻子又和他闹了一场，带着小孩子回了娘家，临走前说让他冷静冷静，他觉得他挺冷静的，比如他很合理地提出了离婚。

刘长健相亲结婚，妻子是父亲老战友的女儿，是个公司的普通白领，虽然工资不多，但是时间足够，每天能够接送孩子上下学，周末自然是更有时间陪着孩子去课外兴趣班。刘长健本来是飞国内线的，妻子生了孩子以后就改飞了国际，他和妻子本来一天见两面，后来变成了一周见几面，但是他一直觉得他待妻子不错，起码有限的假期他有陪妻子逛商场，虽然时常缺席家长会，但也在空闲的时候去幼儿园接送孩子。

但是妻子和他最近一次的吵架，居然是说他不爱她。刘长健不觉得他对妻子有什么爱情，两个陌生人不过是看了几场电影，吃了几次饭，就定了亲，婚礼的时候让新郎吻新娘，他都很别扭，只是短暂地碰了一下。后来为了所谓的传宗接代，他们断断续续努力但没有结果，后来去医院检查，妻子多囊，他们又等了一年，才生了个女儿。女儿乖巧可爱，长得像极了妻子，一点也不像他，他感觉得出来，女儿有点怕他，甚至是不喜欢他。

所以他累了，虽然他以前是个兵，但是那根弦从退伍就开始松，然后就在他同意了毕男的好友请求以后，那根弦垮了。尽管是垮了，刘长健还是庆幸，不是绷断了。

“你在布拉格？”毕男给刘长健发了微信，在对着行李箱里带的两套休闲服左挑右选了很久以后。

“嗯。”

“好巧。”

“第一次来？”

“第一次，怎么刘机长想做导游？”毕男最后选了一套阿迪达斯的蓝色运动服穿，然后还卸了妆，最后临出门前想了想，还是描了描眉毛。成都直飞布拉格，落地时间是清晨，但是入住酒店已经是晌午，她还没吃午饭，她需要出门吃点东西。

“吃饭了么？”刘长健看着服务生把面前的盘子收走，点了一杯咖啡。

“没有。”毕男回复完就切到了大众点评看餐厅，但是清一色的都是猪肘，并不适合她。

“我知道一家中餐厅，你先去吃，别等我。”刘长健发了个地址给毕男，然后开始期待咖啡的到来。

“好。”

毕男也不知道为什么这么听刘长健的话，打了车到他给的地址。餐厅简单干净，她选了一个靠窗的地方坐下，然后点了手撕包菜和水煮鱼。

刘长健到的时候，就从窗户外看到了毕男，点了一大盆菜，一个人吃得很慢。然后他们就突然四目相对了，隔着那道窗户玻璃，他看到她的眼睛，而她看到了刘长健手里拿着的那个布拉格很有名的面包卷小吃。

“趁热尝尝。”刘长健坐到毕男对面，和服务生说来碗米饭。他把面包卷连着递给毕男，面包卷中间的冰淇淋有点化了，滴到他的手上，他收回手的时候看了看桌上没有纸巾，只好舔了舔食指外侧的冰淇淋汁，酸中带甜，味道不错。

“你还要点什么吗？”

“不用了。”

刘长健看毕男咬了几口面包卷，巧克力碎和冰淇淋汁粘在她的唇边，他发现她没化妆，他甚至能看到她眼下淡淡的黑眼圈。刘长健不知为何觉得自己很幸运，眼前的这个女人，吃了并不能保证吃相雅观的面包卷，甚至见他也没有化妆。但他觉得她不化妆的这次，在亮堂堂的餐厅里，比那天化了妆的她在昏暗的酒吧、冷清的地铁站、圣心堂的街头时还要美。

毕男和刘长健在餐厅聊了很久，虽然只是聊工作，虽然大多数时候刘长健都是一个倾听者，但他们还是聊到餐厅服务员委婉地说他们要准备营业晚餐了。毕男在推开餐厅门的时候，突然提议说想看看布拉格的夕阳，于是他们没有分道扬镳，也没有一起打车回酒店，而是选择一起走路去布拉格城堡，听说那里的夕阳很美。

刘长健那天穿的还是西装，皮鞋踩在石板路上硌脚，他爬上布拉格城堡便觉得有些累。他们恰巧遇到城堡卫兵换班，刘长健对这个东西不感兴趣，便远远地看着毕男在人群里拍照录像，他回头看远方，夕阳下的布拉格老城美得像中世纪的油画，但是不真实。

夕阳无限好，只是太短暂，就像你抓不住时间的脚，也留不住夕阳的美好。但是现代的设备可以留下那时的他们，他们在第二次见面的时候，拍了一张合照，在城墙边，背景是布满金色光辉的布拉格老城，毕男盯着镜头笑，刘长健看着手机画面中的毕男，在倒计时的最后关头，也弯起了嘴角。

酒店在机场附近，从布拉格城堡打车似乎更近，但是刘长健还是答应了毕男再走一次查理大桥，理由是她忘了去摸桥上的雕像。她临时查了查百度，说摸了雕像就能拥有幸福。天色渐晚，桥上卖画的人忙着收摊，毕男随意找到了一个方才他们走第一遍查理大桥时很多人都去拍的雕像，她象征性地碰了碰底座，然后仿佛是心满意足地回头和他说，找个地方打车回去吧。

刘长健抬头看了一眼雕像头上一环的五星，又低头看她的眼睛，然后走过两人中间穿插的人群，拉住了她的手。刘长健没有告诉她，这个雕像有一段历史故事。这个雕像的名字叫做内波穆克，是波西米亚王后的告解师。相传王后出轨并把事情告诉了自己的告解师，波西米亚国王要求告解师说出王后情人的名字，但是内波穆克坚持了自己的底线，没有透露一个字，后来内波穆克被国王下令处死。他就死在了这座桥下的河里。

他们在离酒店差一个路口的地方下了车，刘长健说自己先抽烟，让她先回去。毕男没有像上一次一样和他挥手，而是快步地走回酒店，先去主任乘务长的房间签了到，然后迅速回到了自己的房间洗澡。她洗完澡，给刘长健发了微信，只有几个数字，是她的房间号。

时间一分一秒，浴室的蒸汽慢慢消失，毕男看着镜子中的自己，岁月的痕迹爬上了眼角，她用昂贵的化妆品尽心地涂抹那些纹路，期待它们也能随着蒸汽一同消失。毕男想到了自己的丈夫，在某一天无意地品评她带的乘务组的同事，说她们年轻漂亮，有些可爱，有些温柔，有些热情。她突然问她的丈夫：我呢？她的丈夫突然不说话了，最后像是在脑海里回顾了整个高中生涯，说出了一个词：干练。这不该是丈夫评价妻子的词语，倒像是领导评价员工。

虽然后来她的丈夫补充了很多词语，比如漂亮，比如可爱，比如温柔，把形容别人的词又形容了一遍她。她只是笑笑，没再说话，然后在那个难得休息的夜晚，他们做爱，丈夫在她身上努力，她却没什么反应，是心理反应，不是生理反应。她突然发现，有时候夫妻关系，可以在一夜之间冻结，不需要七年，不需要痒。

“开门。”手机振动，毕男停止了思绪，低头看了一眼聊天框，他来了。

毕男穿上了酒店的浴袍，去给刘长健开门。门开了，刘长健一侧身就把门关上了，关门的声音不大，但是房间足够安静，这样的声音像是在掩饰刘长健的紧张。所以他把这种紧张用他的唇渡给了毕男。

他们起先在门口接吻，刘长健只是吻毕男的唇，撬开她的牙齿，索取她的津液。然后他去找她的耳朵，鬓边是湿法，带着方才他也用过的酒店洗发液的香气，连着昂贵护肤品的味道一起窜进刘长健的鼻子里。

毕男被刘长健吻得发软，单手勾着他的脖子，另一只手去解他的皮带。皮带搭扣的声音足够清脆，像是他们俩脑内的那座笨钟，就突然咣当一下敲得他们俩脑震荡。两个人就这么突然停了一切动作，在没有灯的门背后，刘长健的手慢慢离开毕男的腰，毕男也收回了勾住刘长健脖子的手。

“要喝点什么吗？”毕男低头重新系上了浴袍的腰带，走到minibar的地方蹲下去小冰箱里找啤酒，捷克语写的什么不知道，但是德式啤酒应该味道不赖。毕男没有过问刘长健的意见，开了一听分别倒进了两个杯子，然后把一个杯子递给刘长健。

“你来的时候有人看到你么？”刘长健接过杯子，一饮而尽，然后听到毕男问他。

“没有。”

“你明天几点飞？”

“十二点十五。”

毕男把杯子里的啤酒喝掉，德式啤酒果然发苦，她不是很喜欢。她盯着刘长健看，鬓角有了点白发，尽管是这么随意的状态他也站得很直，刘长健没系方才被她解开的扣子，所以隐约可以看到肌肉。

“看够了么？”刘长健把毕男手中的空杯子拿走，放回了酒店的桌子上，然后在他转身的时候捏住了毕男的下巴，他们重新离得很近，近到听得见彼此的心跳。两人的心脏跳得很有力，但却不够快，起码这样的速度，不应该是偷情的节奏。

他们重新接吻，倒在床上，刘长健去脱毕男的浴袍，放弃了容易留下痕迹的性感锁骨，直奔着从浴袍中脱颖而出的双峰啃咬。毕男去拽刘长健的头发，奈何头发不够长，如何拽都使不上力。

刘长健的手指伸进毕男的腿间的时候，他还只是衣冠不整，但毕男却已是无甚遮掩。刘长健的西装裤蹭着毕男的腿，勾得人发痒，她不得不在承受来自手指的灵活摁压期间，去解刘长健的裤子。

“有么？”刘长健最终还是自己脱了衣服又脱裤子，绷紧的四角裤勾勒着中间的物什，箭在弦上枪满膛。

“什么？”毕男只觉得腿间酸胀，她只愿化作一滩春水，但是她身上的男人却突然没了动作，然后问她有没有带那个东西。

“你有病么？”毕男本来想说她怎么会有，却突然想起自己的钱夹里放过一个备用，至于型号合不合适，她不知道。她从床上爬起来，浴袍被扔在了另一边，她只能抓了刘长健脱下来扔到另一侧地上的衬衫披上去翻自己的钱夹，然后用力把安全套扔到床上，重新躺下讽刺他。

“你的钱包里放过钱么？”刘长健撕开包装袋，挤掉套子的空气，才脱了内裤去套，只是不知是牌子的问题还是幸好的问题，有点小，也有点紧，他有点尴尬，只能找点话说。毕竟和家里那位最开始就没怎么用过套，后来生了孩子后他也是在妻子算好的安全期内才得以放行。

毕男一开始觉得刘长健的问题莫名其妙，不过她很快就想到毕竟他们第一次见面，她的戒指也是放在钱夹里的，刘长健的问题倒是没什么错，不过刘长健错在他当下做的事实在是有点磨毕男的耐性。

“要不别戴了。”毕男很想让刘长健停止这种让人尴尬的较劲。

“你想好了？”刘长健只等着这句话就重新卸下套子回身往垃圾桶里丢，然后顺便丢掉包装袋。不过他多看了一眼牌子：冈本。

这是他们第一次上床，虽然前戏有些尴尬，但是整个过程，毕男不得不承认，这个四十岁的男人，坚持健身是很有效果的，无论是持久性还是力度，都让她满意，当然了，第一次上床，两人没有玩任何花样，或者说，刘长健这样一个无聊的人，应该脑子里就不会想什么花样。而且仿佛是因为足够契合，两人甚至都没怎么交流。

“下次记得买套。”刘长健凌晨五点准备回自己房间的时候，吵醒了毕男，这是她和他第二次见面后说的最后一句话。她记得刘长健突然停住了穿衣服的动作，像是在认真的思考是否会有下次这件事，不过成年人的下次和改天是一个意思，何必当真。


End file.
